Grapple Guardian
The Grapple Guardian is a Grenchler possessed by the Warrior Ing which stole Samus's Grapple Beam, which Samus can retrieve by defeating it. It is about the size of the dead Grenchlers seen in the beginning of the game. Interestingly, one of these deceased creatures was electrocuted on exposed wires, foreshadowing the battle with the Grapple Guardian. It is possible for Samus to see the Grapple Guardian from the lower area of the Sacrificial Chamber by jumping up an assortment of blocks in one area of the room. However, it will not try to attack Samus nor can it be scanned until she sets foot into the arena where she battles the boss. This creature is the larger, boss variant of the Grenchlers and their dark counterparts, similar to how the first adult Sheegoth was to the younger members of the same species. All of these creatures share behavioral characteristics. Battle Samus fights the Grapple Guardian in Dark Torvus's Sacrificial Chamber. It attacks by charging at Samus, and if its eye is agitated enough, it will attempt to use the Grapple Beam to pull her into its mouth. Its only weak point is its back, which is covered by a shell and is constantly guarded. However, if Samus tricks it into grappling the electrified pillars in the room, it will be stunned and vulnerable for a short time. Once its health is nearly depleted, its shell will be destroyed and it will become slower, but it will form a barrier of grapple energy. This barrier can be temporarily taken down by shooting at its eye, allowing Samus enough time to shoot it in either weak spot. Logbook entry Trivia *The electrocution-style death may be inspired by the secret method of defeating Draygon in Super Metroid with the Grappling Beam. *The Grapple Guardian is the largest of the Sub-Guardian bosses. When Samus is below the arena where the Grapple Guardian is fought, each step from the creature shakes the floor above, an indication of its massive weight. *The Grapple Guardian and the Grenchlers have body structures very similar to the Motos, Gigafraugs, as well as the mentioned baby and adult Sheegoths. Their designs may have inspired one another. *The Grapple Guardian shares its battle theme, Short Battle, with numerous other Darkling creatures in the game. *The Grapple Guardian is possibly the only boss that must be scanned (regardless of whether or not it has been scanned in a previous playthrough in the case of Trilogy) before it is able to be damaged directly. Before the scan is acquired, the Grapple Guardian only attacks with its massive maw, and it cannot be coaxed into using the Grapple Beam. **Interestingly in Trilogy before scanning the Grapple Guardian, the creature can still take damage from the Darkburst or Sonicboom (the latter via sequence breaking). It cannot be defeated this way on Hypermode difficulty, due to its health increase. *Unfortunately, if the player slays the Grapple Guardian before removing the bars obstructing the Dark Portal in the Gathering Hall, they will become stuck on Dark Aether, unable to progress, and must restart the game. *Strangely, there's a big hole in the Grapple Guardian's jaw, which can be seen clearly when it's shown in the Log Book. This may insinuate that the Grapple Guardian doesn't (need to) eat, and that it just kills for fun. *In the data of the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the Grapple Guardian is called the Grenchgrappler. Gallery File:Grapple_Guardian.png|Concept art ru:Хранитель Гарпуна Category:Bosses Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Darkling Category:Grenchler Family Category:Sub Guardians Category:Paul Tozour Category:Deceased